Were Ba-ack
by vangian13
Summary: When Sasuke notices the infinate tsukuyomi has resurection properties, he, Naruto, and Sakura modify the jutsu, team seven then go into hybernation along with the rest of humanity. During this incredibly long hybernation, the rest of the mammal genus catches up with them. but when it's time to wake up, Naruto and Kurama's souls get sent into the unborn children of Nick and Judy.
1. Chapter 1

**Due to so many people asking me to continue my one shot idea, I am writing this story. I am trying out a new AU idea I had which I will explain at the end Of the chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto, or maybe his clone, looked down at two creatures that became precious to him who were now looking up at him in pure shock. It was weird considering how different they look. Nick's eyes were currently a golden shade while slitted and Judy seemed to have a byakugan.

"So…" Nick began, "Could you explain to us just what is going on... Naruto?"

"Yeah, we would like to know why our son just became a ah…" Judy started but forgot what it was the animal in front of them was called.

"Human." Naruto finished.

"Yeah, why are you a human exactly?" Judy asked. Looking at Her son's current form.

"I think I should try and explain this from the beginning. But this story is going to take some time so get comfortable." Naruto said as he began his story. Judy activating her recorder pen.

* * *

Naruto, along with all of team seven, the tailed beasts, the four first Hokage, and the sage of six paths stood together. Team seven had just re-sealed the rabbit goddess, or Kaguya, into the moon.

"It's time for us to return to the pure land naruto." Minato says. "I can't wait to tell your mother all about my time with you." he says as he finally fades away.

"Naruto looks with tears in his eyes. Hey Sasuke, could you release the infinite tsukuyomi now."

"Not yet, something feels… Off." Sasuke says, looking at the people hanging in the branches above them. His eyes suddenly widened and jumped up to one of the bodies hanging in the tree. Instantly. He cut the tree open. And to everybody's shock. Neji was hanging there. And the hole where the branch pierced his chest was partially repaired. "I think the Infinite Tsukuyomi took the bodies of those who died as well." Sasuke then opens one of Neji's eyes and looks deep into it. A Look of pure shock on his face. He then jumps down from the tree and starts explaining the situation. "Okay, so from the looks of it. This jutsu has taken not only every living human on earth. But also the corpses of the bodies still emitting chakra." Sasuke says. "I think if I modify the jutsu. We might be able to bring back those who died in the war as well as any shinobi whose body was emitting chakra."

"So you're saying you can modify the jutsu to heal everybody over time?" Sakura asks.

"Indeed." Sasuke says, 'and maybe even resurrect him.' "However, this is going to take time and I will need help from You and Naruto to modify the jutsu. You because I can implant your hundred healings technique into the tree, and Naruto uses the Yang style chakra to physically modify it." Sasuke explained. Both Naruto and sakura Nodded and walked up to the tree with Sasuke. Sasuke placed his left hand on the atee and Naruto placed his right on the tree next to Sasuke's. Sakura then pushed her Hundred healings chakra through the two boys. A pulse was sent through team seven and the tree itself, and they let go of the tree and each other. The front of the tree began to reshape itself and team seven backed away. Instantly in the tree, twelve compartments opened up. Three of them were meant for humans while the others were large enough to contain the tailed beasts. suddenly , the wall started to create the rinne-sharingan pattern on the wall. "Sorry about this guys," Sasuke said as he looked at the tailed beasts. "Your chakra is to be used in the hundred Healings technique in order to heal those who died." he explained. "We can't risk anybody turning into a white zetsu."

" **There is No way I am going back in that f****n tree Uchiha!"** Kurama shouted.

" **Nii-san, we have to do this."** Matatabi said. Kurama looked at his sister.

" **Just do it, or are you afraid of being in the infinite tsukuyomi?"** Gyuuki asked. Kurama thought for a second. You could clearly see on his face that he was embarrassed for some reason.

" **Let's just do it, the world needs to repair itself anyway, we certainly can't help with that."** Kokuo explained. Looking at all of her siblings. " **Raise your tails if you will help speed this up."** She finished as she raided her tail. Matatabi raided his, then Son Goku, Gyuuki, Chomei, Isobu, Saiken, Shukaku. Finally, with a huff, Kurama raised his tails in defeat.

"Since you all agree to this," Kurama growled "...More or less, please crawl into the various chambers in the tree." Sasuke instructed. As soon as all the tailed beasts were in the chambers, Naruto, sasuke and Sakura walked to the remaining three human sized chambers. Sakura took the middle one. Sasuke on the left, and Naruto on the right. "Kakashi-sensei. I'm going to re-activate the jutsu. You will be caught in it as well. But don't worry, on second in that world will be three days in the real world. So you will be out faster than you think." He said before his eye flashed and the rinne-sharingan pattern appeared in the sky. Everybody instantly fell victim to the technique. Wood slabs closed the entrances to the chambers. The wood over Sakura's chamber had a diamond shape, representing the hundred healings, Sasuke's Had a crescent moon. And Naruto's was the white sun. as soon as Kakashi was Completely wrapped in bandages. The human race began it's long period of healing. Over time, the other mammals of the planet began to evolve and take the human's place.

* * *

 **Who would have expected that? Anyways, this AU is where Team seven Modifies the Infinite Tsukuyomi and, for a lack of a better word, hibernate while the world, and the rest of the human race, are healing from the fourth great ninja war. As this happens, the planet changes dramatically in there absence. If anybody has seen an AU like this one please tell me. As far as I know I am the first one to make a story like this. Also, If you have any Ideas for this story, please tell me via review or PM. Also, be prepared for Plot bunnies, pun intended.**

 **Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Naruto first woke up, he was staring up at an acid green sky, Naruto recognised it as the root dimension or whatever Black Zetsu called it.

"Naruto?" that was Sasuke's voice! Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke and Sakura beside him. Sasuke offered his hand and helped his surrogate brother up.

"Where are we? It looks like Kaguya's Root dimension." Naruto asked.

"Root dimen- wait!" Sasuke's eyes suddenly widened. "Let me try something." he lifted his left hand and focused, suddenly, a large violet sphere with multiple vines attached to the sides came out of the ground. Once the orb was out of the ground, the vines started unearthing as well, like digging a root out from the earth, and with those vines, came turquoise oval-shaped pods, inside each one was a human, some were familiar, some weren't. Soon though they spotted Kakashi.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura said and ran over to the pod. She reached through it and pulled their sensei out.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Kakashi groaned and held his head.

"I was experiencing the tsukuyomi dream world. I won't go into details about what it was." Kakashi said. If he was not wearing a mask one would have seen a blush on his cheeks.

"Anyways, there is an easier method than pulling people out of the pods." Sasuke said. He turned to the violet orb and said orb seemed to pulse. Then some people started to get out of the pods. "I have made it so everyone can leave their tsukuyomi worlds at will." there was another pulse, "Now I just sent a message explaining the situation to everyone in a way they can understand."

"How can they get what you mean?" naruto asked.

"The tsukuyomi dream world is able to translate my message to them, don't know how though." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"So how long until everybody is healed?" Kakashi asked. Looking at Sakura.

"Unfortunately, with this many people, it's going to take thousands, if not millions of years." Naruto suddenly started to sasuke Hushed him.

"Naruto, don't forget, I messed with the timeline here. Remember, one second in here is three days in the real world, I think two years have already gone by." Sasuke explained. Naruto looked at his friend and made a confused face.

"Basically, it works like this: 1 second = three days, 1 minute = 180 days, 2 minutes = 360 days/1 year, 1 hour = 30 years, 1 day = 720 years, 1 week = 5040 years, 1 month = 20160 - 22320 years, 1 year = 262800 years." Sasuke explained. This still greatly confused Naruto. With a huff, Sasuke thought for a minute. "Personally I think we will be here for between one year at best, to twenty years at worst." Sasuke deadpanned. Naruto thought about it and decided that would work.

"Okay got it."

"One last thing." Sasuke pushed his left hand to the ground and multiple stone stands that reminded Naruto of birdbaths one might find in a garden. "These pools will allow us to watch the real world as it progresses through the moon. I would recommend always having a shadow clone watching it." Naruto understood and sent a clone to one of the pools.

"Now what?" Sakura asked. Sasuke seemed to be exhausted.

"Now, we wait."

* * *

Timeskip no Jutsu: One year

* * *

Naruto was looking into the viewing pools when a strange light caught his eye. "Sasuke, come look at this." as soon as Sasuke was next to Naruto he pointed at the strange glow. Upon closer inspection, the boys saw that a pride of lions were sitting around a fire.

"Hn, it seems that another species has finally started to take the mantle as most advanced." Sasuke commented. Suddenly sakura ran over.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, you won't believe what Ino and I found." Sakura said and pointed inside the viewing pool to a different location on a chunk of land that separated from the rest of the continent. Apparently, the fourth great shinobi war caused the planet to separate into many smaller continents. Anyway, what Sakura pointed out was a fluffle of Rabbits had apparently created a wooden wheel.

"So Lions are not the only advancing animals." Naruto commented, when sakura heard this and questioned it, he pointed to the area they were previously looking at.

* * *

Timeskip no Jutsu: two years

* * *

Naruto was currently watching the viewing pool with Hinata. Right now they were in the middle of a rather interesting scene. Apparently a rabbit caught a fox who was trying to hunt her, and a forbidden friendship seemed to have bloomed.

"It's sweet when things like this happen. Don't you think?" Hinata asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, hey Hinata-chan,"

"Yes Naruto-Kun?"

"Do you find it odd that I sympathise with the foxes?" Naruto looked at Hinata.

Hinata thought for a second, and soon came up with an answer, "It's not weird, I mean, for some reason, everybody thinks of the foxes as shifty and conniving, and in interspecies communities they are always given sour looks."

Naruto nodded, "Exactly, I bet most people who heard that would think it a reference to my jinchuriki status."

 **"You mention me?"** Naruto and Hinata turned around and saw the familiar form of a humanoid fox. Kurama was currently not in his normal form but rather he was six feet tall and walking on two legs. The fox himself walked over to the pool to watch with them.

"So what do you think will happen?"

 **"I think that when they get to the watering hole, Hops will live with wild in a den in the protected area, then either her family will be found dead or the family returns and tries to take hopps forcefully away from wild, and knowing how these situations often work, a rabbit sutor will be waiting for her with her clan."** Kurama thought out loud.

"Well, I suppose we'll see." Naruto said as he looked at the two unusual lovers.

* * *

Timeskip no Jutsu: five years.

* * *

Naruto was currently in one of Kaguya's other dimensions, this one was a meadow with a lake in the middle. They don't know how, but for some reason, Kakashi was able to use sharingan in both eyes like when obito's spirit possessed him. Eventually everyone let the subject go and Sasuke even gave Kakashi the title of honorary Uchiha, saying how Kakashi was practically one of his family members, he felt honored by that but declined the offer. Anyways, back with Naruto and Konohamaru.

"Like this Naruto-nii-san?" Konohamaru asked as he was forming a fire style rasengan in his hands with the help of two shadow clones. Naruto nodded.

"Great job Konohamaru, your doing great!" Naruto praised as the orb dispersed. "So how is your senjutsu training going?" Konohamaru smirked and got into a meditative pose, within the span of thirty seconds, Konohamaru's hair became more wild, his skin became darker, and his eyes became more defined. Also, he sprouted a tail. Naruto smiled. "You still need more control over it, but at least you didn't sprout random patches of hair across your body." then a third person entered the field.

 **"Nice tail though infant."** The voice belonged to the king of sage monkeys and the Four tailed Ape, Son Goku. Konohamaru looked at his backside and saw the brunette tail he sprouted.

"Son-Sensei!" Konohamaru waved at the tailed beast who offered to train him. "Hey Naruto-nii-san, Son-Sensei, who else is doing senjutsu training?" The human and ape paused for a second

 **"Well, I know that Saiken is teaching Sakura, Tsunade, Ino, and Shizune."**

* * *

Elsewhere, in a cave-like dimension, a humanoid slug with six tails was sitting in front of four women who were practicing absorbing senjutsu chakra, the pink haired girl and the older blonde woman were more successful, their skin was shiny and their eyes were golden with a patern seen on the first Hokage when he used senjutsu. As for the other two their bodies appeared to be turning to mush, they were quickly hit with Saiken's tails before turning back to normal.

 **"Tsunade, Sakura, you both are doing great absorbing the Senjutsu chakra, Ino, Shizune, you two need work."**

* * *

 **"I also believe Matatabi is training Sasuke and Karin"**

* * *

Matatabi was sitting cross legged in front of two pupils in a bamboo forest. Her two students, Sasuke and Karin, were showing Cat-like traits, Sasuke's hair seemed to be a shade bluer and he sprouted cat ears and a fluffy blue tail. His right eye was currently a yellow sharingan while his left was a forest green sharingan. Karin also had similar features, except her ears and tail were red. They got out of their meditation poses and faced each other. Matatabi stood up as well.

 **"Now Kittens, demonstrate your Cat kumite."** Both Sasuke and Karin got into a unique pose, for Sasuke, he was low to the ground, his right hand on the ground, feet spread apart, and his left hand clenched in preparation for attack. Karin was in a mirrored position so her right hand was behind her. **"Begin!"** Matatabi said, and the two students clashed.

* * *

 **"Isobu is training that Suigetsu brat and that really shy boy from water with the blue hair and glasses."**

* * *

The three tailed turtle was sitting in front of his two students, suigetsu had blue scales under his eyes while chojuro had scales on his cheeks, forehead, and the bridge of his nose.

 **"Excelent job Chojuro, Suigetsu, you still need to work on your technique." Suigetsu was clearly annoyed at that but held back his temper.**

* * *

 **"Gyuuki is training A,Bee, Jugo, and Darui."**

* * *

Gyuuki sighed as he saw A and Jugo fighting with senjutsu bull horns… again. Seriously, those two need help.

* * *

 **"I think Chomei is training a few Aburame and Kamizuru clan. Not sure who though. And I have no idea if Kurama or Kokuo are training anyone."**

"What about Shukaku-san?" Konohamaru asked.

 **"Probably training Gaara and maybe temari."**

* * *

The scene was about to show what Shukaku was doing when he blocked the view of the readers.

 **"What are you doing. Get out!"**

* * *

 **"And Lastly I am training you and Kurotsuchi under my tutelage."** Konohamaru looked over and saw his sparring partner Kurotsuchi. She was someone he could relate to, being the grandchild of a sandaime. They were both referred to as honorable grandchild of the honorable sandaime of their villages.

"I'll see you guys later okay?" Naruto said as he walked off

"See ya later Naruto-Nii-san!" Konohamaru waved.

* * *

Timeskip no Jutsu: Nineteen years.

* * *

It was finally time, everyone had been healed, and it was time for humans to walk the earth once again. At the moment, every human was there, team seven and the five Kage were standing on a pillar to prepare for the big announcement.

"Humans!" Naruto shouted out. "Everybody has been healed, it is time to prepare for our return, be ready to head out in half an hour! Today, Humanity wakes and walks the earth once again!" cheering was heard echoing all around the root dimension. Naruto got off the pillar and walked over to his longtime friend. "Kurama, we are going to be the ones to release the Jutsu, but first, we need to find somewhere where we can create bodies to do this. Any suggestions?"

 **"I think I know somewhere we can get vessels."** Kurama smirked in a way only foxes can.

"Are talking about what I think your talking about?" Naruto asked.

 **"Yes, fertility was actually included as one of my powers. Granted I haven't used it like this, but I think it might just work."** Naruto gave a foxy grin as they both jumped into a special viewing pool Sasuke created. This pool would send their souls down to earth so they could possess a body to release the Infinite Tsukuyomi. With a nod, the two brothers jumped into the pool.

* * *

Naruto and kurama were on the ground, it was only ghostly apparitions that could be seen of them. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, they finally made it to their destination of Savannah Square. Inside one of the many houses was a sleeping couple, but this couple was a fox and a Rabbit. Carefully, the two apparitions were standing over the Rabbit, Kurama started pouring his chakra over the Rabbit's stomach, Kurama confidently smirked when his job was done.

"Kurama, what ar-" Naruto did not say anymore as Kurama grabbed Naruto's wrist and they appeared to have phased through the Rabbit's body.

* * *

When Nick woke up the next morning it was from the shaking of an excited bunny. "Nick! Nick! It's Happened!" Judy said. Holding a thin white object in her hands.

"You seem excited, what happened, did your father finally approve of us!" Nick asked groggily, Sadly, Stuart did not like the idea of Nick and Judy as a couple, he did not even come to their wedding for pete's sake!

"Even better, something that should be impossible just happened!" Judy squealed in a way that reminded Nick of a certain chubby cheetah.

Elsewhere, Benjamin Clawhouser sneezed all over his donut, much to his displeasure.

Back with Nick "What happened?"

Judy showed nick the item she was holding, it was a pregnancy test. "I'm pregnant!"

* * *

 **For those who did not notice the reference, Naruto, Hinata, and Kurama were watching a scene from a unique fanfiction titled 'BZ' by werecats203, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, now will somebody please send me a suggestion in a Review or PM about what to do during Naruto and Kurama's second childhood? Also they will have siblings, how many and what they are can be decided by you viewers. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nick was driving to work with his bunny bride at his side. How was he going to explain the situation to Bogo, has anything like this ever happened. He then got an idea.

"Hey Judy," Judy looked up at her husband, "could you look online and see if there are any other interspecies children?" Judy then understood and proceeded to look it up. Ten minutes later, Judy spoke up.

"Nick… I can't find anything on existing half breed animals, none exist!" Judy says shocked, "I have seen many articles about interspecies couples, but none have been able to conceive any children." Nick's eyes widened.

"Are you saying… what I think you're saying?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, our children will be the first of a completely new species!" Judy said excitedly.

"So what will we tell people? Should we keep it secret for now, telling only a select few, or make it public knowledge that not just the first halfbreed, but the first halfbreed between predator and prey was conceived?" Nick asked as he pulled into the parking lot. He walked around the car and opened the door for Judy. As Judy got out, she looked at nick and they walked into the ZPD holding hands.

"Hey Clawhouser," the fa-(ahem)-'big_boned' Cheetah looked down at two of the ZPD's finest. "Is the chief in?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, he is free and in a good mood. Why you ask?"

"There is some stuff we need to discuss with him." Judy said as she put her hand on her stomach.

Clawhouser's eyes suddenly widened and he put his hands over his mouth. He reached down and grabbed a microphone. "Chief Bogo, officers Wilde have arrived and have some exciting news." Clawhouser said excitedly.

"Send them in." the chief's voice said through the microphone. Nick and Judy walked up to the chief's office. They were greeted with Chief Bogo looking through files. "What do you want?" Bogo asked in his usual stern voice.

"Well, how to put this... " Judy began, but Nick finished.

"My wife will have to be put on leave, maternity leave to be precise." Bogo's eyes widened when he heard what Nick said.

"Your pregnant?!" Bogo shouted, hitting his microphone by mistake and letting everyone know that Judy Wilde was pregnant. "...whoops."

"Well, I guess keeping my pregnancy secret is out the drain."Judy bluntly remarked

* * *

"So after doing my research, I would guess that it will be a month and a half before our half breed is born." Nick said from the computer in the living room. Nick looked at Judy next to him eating a cup ramen. Ever since she became pregnant she would get cravings. It was mostly Ramen and chicken. Yes chicken, you gets quite a few looks when you are a rabbit that eats meat.

Something interesting happened actually, Judy encountered her parents while Nick was at work, and she was eating chicken at the time. Her father freaked out when she told them she was pregnant and tried to order his daughter to go back to Bunny Burrow with them. Judy frowned at her father and sprayed him with fox repellent. Saying that Zootopia was her home. Nick would be shocked if he did not know Stewart. After two weeks Nick and judy went to a medical clinic to find out what their children would look like. They had to have a platoon of police officers to guard the hospital where Judy would be getting the tests. Not because of anti-interspecies groups, but rather to keep reporters out, many of them wanted to get a story about what this fox-rabbit halfbreed would look like.

"Ugh, don't any of these mammals know the meaning of the word personal space!" Judy shouted as she walked in through the front doors with her foxy husband alongside her.

"Their reporters, Carrots, any word relating to personal space was ripped from their dictionaries the moment they got that job." Nick playfully commented as they went to a private room. Inside room 304 there was a badger holding a chart.

"Pleased to see you, Mrs. Wilde, would you please lay on this so I can apply the ultrasound gel?" the badger patted the gurney. As soon as judy was comfortable, her shirt was lifted up and the badger applied the gel.

"COLD!" Judy yelped as the Ultrasound gel was applied. Afterwards the badger picked up an ultrasound wand and pressed it on Judy's stomach. after pressing it on Judy's stomach in a few places, the computer beeped. The badger set the wand down and walked over to the computer, her eyes suddenly widened.

"Is something wrong?" Nick asked.

"W-well, you have five children total." she said "three boys and two girls."

"What do they look like?" Judy asked, at this the nurse stiffened, Nick and Judy questioned this peculiar behavior.

W-well, four of them appear to be fox-like but with longer ears, one is a rabbit with a longer tail…"

"And?" Judy asked quite worried.

"T-two of them s-seem to have experienced an unusual mutation in the number of tails." she said.

"Hold on," Nick reached for his temple, "are you saying that two of our children have two tails?"

"No," the badger said, Judy released a breath she didn't realise she was holding. "They have nine tails, each." the badger showed the screen to the parents-to-be. Indeed, two of their children had nine tails., their ears appeared to have come from a hare rather than a rabbit.

Unknown to any of them, a vole reporter in the air duct was watching the scene, and took a photo of the screen showing Nick and Judy's children.

* * *

Nick and Judy were at their home holding the folder with the status of their children, Judy was scheduled to give birth any day now.

"Hey Nick," Judy rubbed her belly, her pregnancy was obvious now with her prodding belly. "What should we do? should we tell people about our children's condition?"

Nick was browsing on his phone "I don't think we have a choice carrots, look at this." Nick hands Judy the phone, she could not believe what she was seeing. On the cover of the blog was titled 'Halfbreed children with Nine tails.' Judy was shocked that the image that went with the title was of her ultrasound check in the hospital. Nick took the phone back. "What are we gonna do Carrots?" Judy was immensely shocked. She suddenly grabbed her stomach.

"Nick, they're coming," Judy said before she collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

"You have her!" a nurse shouted as Judy was being rolled through into an operating room.

"Quickly people!" the doors opened.

"Relax Judy, you're gonna be fine." Nick said next to his wife. the birth was long and painful for Judy.

"Quickly! this is the last one!" one of the Nurses said as the last child was born. The final baby was washed, bundled, and put in his mother's arms with the rest of his siblings.

The first born was one of the nine tailed kits. He had fiery red fur like his father, he also had ears that looked more like a hare's than a rabbit's. He also had strange black markings on his face that went from his nose to his eyes then his large ears. When he opened his eyes Judy stared into blood red orbs with slitted pupils.

"What should we name him Judy?" Nick asked, looking down at the kit.

"...Kurama." the name suddenly popped into Judy's head

"Kurama, I like it, where did you come up with that?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, it just came to me." Judy answered. they looked at the next kit.

The second one, a girl, was fox like and had tan belly fur while her back and tail took on a darker, more auburn hue rather than russet fur like Nicks, complementing the kit's bright purple eyes. Her ears were long and pointy like her older brother.

"how about Vivienne?" Judy suggested.

"After my mother?" Nick questioned.

"Of course, we were thinking of naming one after her, and this one reminds me the most of her." Judy said. Nick looked at the baby fox. it looked towards him and squeaked. It was adorable!

"Vivienne it is then." Nick said.

He looked at the next child, another girl, this one however had raven colored fur with rabbit ears and a foxy tail. What was weird was that her belly fur was indigo. a rather unusual fur-color in mammals in general. He looked into her beautiful ice blue eyes.

"Yoru." Nick said. no words were exchanged.

The next child appeared to be mostly rabbit, however he had sharp teeth and some muzzle on him. He had foxlike ears and, unlike the rest of his siblings, had a rabbit tail. His pelt was platinum blonde, bordering white, and he had bright green eyes. he was struggling in his mother's arms and was energetic.

"How about Raynard?" Judy asked, Nick gave her a look.

"...Really?" was all Nick said. The couple looked at their youngest child. He had bright, almost neon yellow fur, his eyes were bright blue, and his whiskers were quite defined. the most noticeable thing though were the nine flowing tails on his back.

"Naruto." Judy thought out loud.

"So we have Kurama, Vivienne, Yoru, Reynard, and Naruto. The first half breed children."

* * *

Done, so now is the time for the readers to send some suggestions for Naruto and Kurama's childhood in Zootopia. Please send me anything you would like to see in this story. Please review.

Seriously, I have had only one person review this story. Thanks for that Foxesroses.

Weather or not I update sooner will depend on the reader's creative suggestions for a childhood for halfbreeds.

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Just yo let my readers know, this is just a filler chapter over the next few years.

* * *

Nick and Judy had just gotten home from work after a dull day of paperwork.

"Seriously, I know we have to do the paperwork so it can be used in court. But it is such a waste of our time that we could be using to catch criminals." Nick exclaimed in a more annoyed than exhausted tone.

"It's part of the job Nick, so deal with it." Judy said crankily, She loathed the Paperwork as well. However, she knew Bogo had to deal with the most paperwork, what with him being in charge of the ZPD itself. She had seen mountains of it before. If only there was a way to defeat the tyrannical villain known as paperwork.

Their filing debacle was cut off as the unusual couple arrived at their apartment. Their Appartment was certainly better than Judy's old complex. The Wilde family was now living in a better apartment complex. They lived on the seventeenth floor of a building in Savannah Central. The cranky couple walked into the building and into the elevator.

"When will the news just leave us alone about our children? yes they are different and the first half breeds in general. But it's been two months already, can't they just give it a rest?!" Judy nearly shouted. Nick put his left paw on judy's shoulder.

"This is the most interesting thing happening at the moment, the city has been mellow for the last few months. I'm sure that when another big news story appears the subject of our kit's will drop." Nick assured while looking at the door waiting for their floor, He felt Judy's shoulder tense up. "Something wrong?" Nick asks, he looks over Judy's shoulder and saw a news article. 'Grandfather of half breeds loathes his grandchildren'

"I can't believe this." Judy mumbles. Nick reads the news article over her shoulder.

'so Mr. Hopps, you never agreed with your daughter's lifestyle choices?'

'No, personally I am against the interspecies couples. I have tried many a time to get her back to our house away from tha-' that was all nick got before Judy turned her screen off and pocketed her phone.

"What the heck is wrong with my father!" Judy shouted as the doors opened. Judy stomped out of the elevator and into the hallway. "seriously, can't help just get over the fact that I love a fox!" Judy's rant ended there as Nick put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Carrots. Your father is just a prejudice prick. What he says won't hurt us," Nick and Judy reach the door to their Apartment. "Or our kits." he unlocks and opens the door to a decently sized Apartment. The far wall was translucent and had a terrace. Their living room was fairly large with an open kitchen and a fox size dining room table.

"Good to see you two back," Nick turned to the direction of the feminine voice and saw an otter wearing mostly blue clothes going quite well with her near-black fur. In her paws was Reynard, sleeping peacefully in the caretaker's arms. "Joseph is upstairs putting naruto and kurama to sleep. Those two have quite the stamina." Judy chuckles and continues to talk with the otter while Nick heads for Naruto and Kurama's room. He walked down the hallway and entered the second bedroom. The first bedroom holding the girls, the second one holding the boys. Nick enters the boy's bedroom to see a rather comical sight of Joseph trying to keep Naruto and Kurama in their cribs. Joseph looked up and saw the father of the boys he was trying to get to sleep.

"Having trouble Joseph?" Nick questioned the babysitter, who nodded vigorously. Nick rolled his eyes and took Kurama from the crib, he then began to cradle the red eyed fox in his arms.

"Do the same for Naruto will you Joseph?" Nick asked, the otter took naruto from his crib and began to cradle the golden fox in his own arms, after cradling the two children for a few minutes they fell asleep. As the two males headed for the cribs, Judy and the female otter walked into the room.

"Just put Reynard in his crib Layla." Judy said to the now identified female otter.

"Sure thing." Layla said, she walked over to the middle crib and put the baby in her arms in said crib. Once all three babies were asleep, the four mammals quietly left the room and went downstairs.

"Thanks for babysitting our kits, I know they can be quite a handful." Judy said.

"Don't worry, it's alright, it's when there are thirty kits that things become hard." Layla said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Anyway, we should start heading home, mother does not like it when we're late." Joseph said as the two otters walked out the door.

"Now that the kits are asleep, what would you like to do now Judy?" Nick asked.

"You lost the dare earlier remember? You owe me a foot rub." Judy said.

"Alright, hang on." Nick picked up Judy and carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

The whole Wilde family was sitting in their living room enjoying a movie. Yoru looked to her mother.

"Mama, why do all bad guys be foxies?" Yoru asked, genuinely curious why part of her species was the bad guy.

Judy looked at her daughter, "well, sweety…"

"Foxes are often villains because they have the sly skills and silver tongue to play the classic villain." Nick interrupted." Yoru looked curious, she stuck her tongue out, probably to see if it was silver. Nick chuckled at this scene. "It's a figure of speech Yoru, but a tongue of silver would be pretty cool."

Judy raised her eyebrow at the comment, but shrugged it off as Viviene and Reynard cuddled closer into their mother's clothes and fur. Yoru leaned against her father and hugged his arm. Nick turned to his daughter, causing Kurama to fall off his head and onto Naruto who was next to him. Nick smiled as they glared at each other before laughing it off. Nick smiled and put both boys in his lap and put an arm around Judy. Nick now knew why so many mammals settled down with the family.

Judy hoped that all days would end like this.

* * *

Today was the Wilde childrens' first day of school. There were mixed emotions. Naruto and Kurama were putting on tough facades, Vivienne and York were chatting with each other, and Reynard was clinging his mother's leg in nervousness.

"Don't worry Reynard, you are going to be just fine." Judy pat her son on the head.

Nick got his children's attention "Okay, so remember everyone. Stick together, and if someone picks on you, you remember what I say."

The quintuplets spoke in unison, "never let them see that they get to us."

"Exactly," Nick smiled with fatherly pride. "Off you go then." Nick and Judy waved as their kids went into the building for their first day of school.

* * *

So the next two, maybe three, chapters will focus on Naruto and Kurama living through school school. Something I need to decide is flashes, since there is a seal on their memories, I need to decide how often Naruto and Kurama get flashes of their previous lives. Will my readers please offer suggestions as to what Naruto and Kurama will be doing in their second childhood? I want your opinions and suggestions.

Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten so far.

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Reynard was pushed to the ground suddenly, he did not know what happened. The collar of his shirt was suddenly grabbed and saw a rhino about twice his age had picked him up.

"Well well, it it isn't one of the little freak shows." the bully said, shaking Reynard.

"Let me go Jason!" Reynard squirmed in the now named Jason's grip.

"Oh yeah, why should I-oof!" Jason dropped Reynard and held his leg, he looked behind him and saw none other than Reynard's nine tailed brother Naruto.

"Leave my brother alone, he is smaller than you and half your age, that's just wrong." Naruto Commented.

"Looks like the biggest freak show has arrived." Jason said and charged towards Naruto. Naruto got out of the way and Naruto began to run from the charging rhino. Naruto jumped over various obstacles and made several turns and twists to confuse and irritate the rhino. Naruto turned a corner and the rhino followed him. Naruto's back was to a wall, he looked terrified. Jason smirked and charged at the fox, only when he struck the vulpine there was the sound of glass shattering and a broken brick wall. Jason looked towards where he came from and saw Naruto standing behind him with mirror shards at his feet.

"The mirror trick actually works! Ha!" Naruto threw his fist into the air and looked at his sorry victim, he held a flashlight beneath his face and his eyes were bulged open, it looked terrifying! "Never, mess with my family, again!" Naruto whispered in a sickly sweet voice.

Jason looked terrified at Naruto's current appearance, "I promise, I promise!" Jason said.

"Good, bye!" Naruto returned to normal and left the scene. Leaving the rhino to a teacher who chose that moment to open the door and see that a rhino broke a wall.

* * *

"Son, you have got to stop doing this," Judy said, looking at Naruto, he was fine, but Naruto had an unusual reputation.

"Mom, this is my way of helping people." Naruto complained.

"By making yourself a target! Remember the two times you were caught by the bullies!" Judy nearly shouted. Naruto wanted to be a cop like his parents and said he would become chief of the ZPD. Everyone laughed at Naruto's ambitions. So he started his job of making the world a better place by playing vigilante at his school, getting bullies to target him and get them into trouble, this method was even more likely to work if he scared the bullies into submission like he did to Jason.

"But when it does work it's months before they bully again, sometimes years!" Naruto exclaims. "Not to mention the chances of one of them catching me is one out of ten."

"Son, if you see bullying, report to a teacher or counselor." Judy scolded. "Your father and I don't like it when you play vigilante and get yourself hurt."

"But what about the time you and dad played vigilante against Belleweather?" Naruto questioned, that coy, foxy smirk he inherited from Nick on his face.

"I was not sure that I could trust the police at the time, what with everything that was going on." Judy explained.

Naruto thought for a moment. "I guess that makes sense." Naruto mumbles.

Judy smiled, "good, now promise to not be so reckless?"

"Don't worry mom," Naruto said, hugging his rabbit mother. 'I'll be fine,' he thought that last part.

* * *

A thirteen year old Naruto was walking home from school. His parents were both given longer shifts and he had to walk home. Naruto then felt a strange, foreboding presence.

"You can come out, I know you're there!" A few seconds after shouting that, several figures step out of the shadows. All the creatures he could see were prey animals. Some notable ones was a woodchuck who appeared to be in his forties holding a metal bat, a teenage rhino with a broken horn, and a large camel. Naruto looked at the various animals around him. "Now why would a bunch of prey animals gang up on a thirteen year old fox I wonder?"

The woodchuck glared at the blonde fox. "I heard you pick on innocent prey animals," the woodchuck grinned almost sinisterly. "Now you will pay for hurting them." Naruto tried to run, but was grabbed from behind, the woodchuck held the bat over his knees. As the crazy woodchuck was bringing the bat down. Naruto felt a strange pulse and threw the animal holding him into the woodchuck. Instantly, Naruto ran around the thugs, hitting them in the sides of their necks, knocking each of them out, save the woodchuck who stared dumbstruck as all the animals were taken down single handedly, suddenly, Naruto appeared right in front of the woodchuck and punched him in the face.

"I only hurt those who attack others for their own amusement, prey or predator. Whoever told you I only attack prey was sorely misinformed." Naruto then took out his phone and got photos of the mammals around him, then dialed his parents. "Hey mom…"

* * *

As all the gang members were locked up and taken away, Nick and Judy looked at their son, who was smiling sheepishly.

"So how exactly did you stop these mammals?" Judy was looking down at Naruto.

"Honesty, I have no idea." Judy deadpanned at Naruto's explanation. "Try asking the woodchuck, he was knocked out last." Naruto suggested. Judy rolled her eyes and went to the interrogation room. Inside, the woodchuck who tried to cripple her son was chained to the chair.

Judy walked into the room and right up in the woodchuck's face. "Alright sir, you are going to tell me just what it was you were planning to do to my son." Judy's glare was burning a hole in the poor mammal when he confessed without any other nudges.

"You want to know what happened, that thing you call your son was a demon! He was too fast to be a simple fox, he knocked all of the mammals out with neck strikes, and those eyes…" the woodchuck shivered. "They were blood red, demonic even." the woodchuck then smirked, "That freak show should be locked up, filthy dea-" that was all the crazy woodchuck said before Judy kicked him in the chin, knocking him out. Judy walked out of the interrogation room furiously.

"You alright Carrots?" Nick asked, there were very few times he had seen his wife like this.

"That (censored) wood (censored) claims our son did all that and wants him locked up!" Judy growled predatory. "What did Naruto tell you?"

"Naruto tells me that the woodchuck in there was going to cripple him when he felt an odd pulse, after that there are several memory gaps." Nick explained. "A lie detector was put on his arm, it's the truth." Judy frowned, something odd was going on.

* * *

Kurama was hanging out with his dad's best friend Finnick, he had an incredibly deep voice for an animal of his stature, he also did not take crap from anyone. I think this should be self explanatory, but no matter what, even if you're bribed, DO NOT CALL HIM SHORT! It's like when you call an Akimichi fat, you just don't do it.

"Hey Finnick, what do you do if you can't exact revenge on somebody?" Kurama asked, Finnick looked at the kit next to him and came up with an answer.

"Simple, try imagining the person who hurt you in a torture scene." Finnick suggested. Kurama decided to try it. For some reason he saw a creature he never saw before. It was a pale tan and wearing red armor with long black hair. He saw him being eaten out from the inside by beetles, Falay cuts, burn marks, and various puncture wounds that appeared to have been made by very, very large claws.

Finnick's instincts told him to put his guard up. Kurama had a sadistic smile on his muzzle. "Thanks for the tip uncle Finnick." Kurama said as he walked off. For some reason, Finnick felt a chill go down his spine.

'Why do I feel like I made a horrible mistake.' Finnick thought as Kurama disappeared from view.

* * *

As soon as Kurama was far enough away, he laughed. This was not an insane maniacal laugh, but one of those from a kid who pulled off a successful scheme.

"I can't believe it was this easy to get under uncle Finnick like that," Kurama thought out loud, but then he had an afterthought. 'But what was that thing I imagined earlier?' Kurama thought as a newspaper blowing in the wind hit him in the face out of nowhere. Kurama throws it to the side, what Kurama did not see though was the paper's front page.

'Ex Mayor Dawn Belleweather escapes Prison.'

* * *

A shadowy figure loomed in front of a trembling sheep, two bodyguards stood at his sides, a hippo and a rhino.

"You can cut the act Belleweather, Nobody buys that act anymore." the animal's voice sounded muffled and static, like he was speaking through a dubbed gas mask.

Anyways, Belleweather sighed and gained a stern look on her face, stood taller, and looked quite menacing for a ewe her size. "What do you want?" her voice lost any and all stutters and lisps, and was full of confidence.

"Simple, how about revenge on the ones who got you in jail?" The shadowy figure questioned.

"I'm listening."

"I need you to kidnap two specific mammals."

"Who exactly?" Belleweather asked.

"Two fox kits named Naruto and Kurama." the figure stood up and presented two vials of a familiar violet drug. "When Nick and Judy come to collect their precious sons inject this into both of them, imagine the headline, 'Zootopia's hero cops killed by their own sons.' we have a deal?" The response was instantly when Belleweather walked up to the figure and took the vials. The mammal smirked under his mask. He lifted his head up so a single solid yellow eye could be seen in a black background through the visor on his mask.

* * *

Done, thanks for being patient on this, technical difficulties, don't worry I will try to get the second filler chapter done as soon as I have the idea's for it.


	6. Chapter 6

Vivienne turned the music off and looked at her young brother. "What do you think?" she asked.

"It's is good, but I think Thousand Hoof Crutch is better." Reynard commented.

"Seriously? What's wrong with Lindsey Sterlynx? She plays the violin like no other feline can and performs at the same time."

"I just think that there are better concerts to go to." Reynard explained. The sibling's argument about music was interrupted when Yoru opened the door, a worried look on her face.

"Hey sibs, we got a serious problem." The long eared fox spoke in a serious tone of voice.

"What going on now? Did how I met my mare get canceled?!" Vivienne asked her sister in a worried tone.

Yoru gave her older sister the raised eyebrow. "Something more serious, you know that sheep mom and dad arrested for the production of the nighthowler drug?"

"Yeah, it's the vigilante story they played in, why?" Reynard asked.

Yoru pulled a newspaper from behind her back, "She has escaped prison, and I suspect that she will want revenge on our parents, and will probably use the five o- wait!" Yoru looked around the room, the other two siblings then realized that Yoru was looking for their oldest and youngest brothers who were missing.

"Where are Naruto and Kurama?" Reynard asked. The rabbit fox hybrid had a bad feeling about this, he just hoped that his oldest and youngest brothers were alright.

* * *

Naruto could vaguely remember what happened. Naruto was simply walking home from school with his brother Kurama in Sahara square when things turned fuzzy. He felt a strange sting in his neck which he instinctively tried to rub, but found a metal collar on his neck. He felt some kind of electronic lock mechanism attached around the front and some kind of slot at the nape of his neck.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Naruto looked behind him and saw Kurama in an iron cage. Naruto looked at his dimly lit surroundings and realized he was in the same vulnerable position as his long eared older brother.

"It's me Kurama, what the heck is this place?"

"It's just an old warehouse." a small, woolly figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Who are you lady? Why did you lock us up? We don't even know you!" Kurama ranted.

"You may not know me, but your parents certainly did. Did they ever tell you of Dawn Belleweather?"

* * *

Nick and Judy were in a panic, their oldest and youngest children were missing and their phones were unable to be tracked right now.

"They are strong boys Judy, they will be okay." Nick consoled his wife, he was worried himself, but put on a brave face for his wife. He knows a thing or two about putting on faux emotions.

"Officers Wilde, my office." Bogo called from the balcony. The spouses went up the stairs to the chief's office. "We got a message from _her_." the chief said, he proceeded to play a recorded message.

"Hey, officer Hopps, or is it Wilde now? Congrats on getting married, I would have been there in person if you hadn't LOCKED ME UP! Well guess what, I have your nine tailed abominations here with me. You want them back? Come to this warehouse on the edge of town, just you two of course. Bring your choice of weapons, not like you will be able to use them. Bye bye!" the call ended there.

"Officer's Wilde, you two are to go to this warehouse and arrest Belleweather, and take _that_ set of equipment." The odd couple were well aware of what the chief was referring to, and suspected that it would be needed for this job.

"Yes sir." Judy saluted and went to the storage room. Nick ran after her.

* * *

Nick and Judy were wearing full body armor that was quite flexible to move around in beneath their standard police uniforms, they were also equipped with various pieces of equipment found in animal control vans. They pulled up to the side of a warehouse that their children were supposedly in. Nick pushed the door open and saw their children in cages.

"Mom!, Dad!" their children called, there were no tears staining their faces, that made them proud that their children handled the situation so calmly. They rent towards their children when the doors behind them closed.

"Aww, how touching, children reunited with their parents." Belleweather rolled her eyes.

"It's us you want Belleweather, let them go!" Nick yelled.

"True, it is you two I want," Dawn began to pace, "That day in the museum, I wanted you to kill her, now you have a different choice," Belleweather pressed a button on her wrist, causing the two cages holding Naruto and Kurama to open, also causing a serum in the collars to be injected into them. "Kill them, or they kill you." Naruto and Kurama walked out on all fours, clutching their heads. They were about to dash for their parents in front of them when they froze. Belleweather looked confused."What are you doing? Kill them!" she shouted. Then something unexpected happened, steam began forming around the hybrids.

"Belleweather, what did you inject them with?" Judy asked, fear lacing her voice.

"A modified nighthowler serum. Given to me by a masked mammal who had it in for you two." the ewe answered with fear lacing her voice as well.

Naruto and Kurama stood on their hind legs, then a red vapor spun around them.

" _Arigatō, Belleweather baka_." Naruto said in a foreign language from behind the started sheep. The Ewe turned around only to get punched in the gut, causing her to fly across the room, and painfully slamming into and opening the large metal doors of the warehouse. Nick and Judy were frozen from shock.

" _Yukō, Naruto, Watashitachi ni wa shigoto ga arimasu._ " Kurama said again in the foreign language.

Naruto sighed, " _Daijōbu Kurama, Dattebayo_!" Naruto shouted before the two ran out the door.

Judy meanwhile grabbed her radio on her vest "Officer Wilde calling in…"

* * *

Back with the unknown yellow eyed mammal's hideout, said mammal began to laugh manically.

"This is too easy." The unknown mammal said through his gas mask before his body fell to the ground in a messy heap, as though he was a puppet and his strings were just cut. Then a black tar like substance oozed out of the openings in the suit and into a crack in the ground.

* * *

 **Well, hopefully the Naruto fans now have a bit of a theory on who the unknown mammal is. By the way, I was asked about why I am bashing Stuart, personally, I have nothing against the buck, and I feel that he would, eventually, accept Nick as an in law. but it's part of the plot.**

 **What Naruto and Kurama said in Japanese will be translated next chapter.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate everyone who took the time to give their opinions on this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto felt a sting on the nape of his neck as the modified nighthowler serum was injected into him. Seconds later the collar around his neck detached and the cage opened up. He suddenly felt an unusual dizziness and walked out on all fours.

'pain' he heard. 'make it stop,' he saw his parents in front of him. 'food', 'rival male' 'kill'. These base words haunted his head as he stalked towards them. Kurama shook his head next to him catching the blonde fox's attention, Naruto looked at the red eyed fox,'comrade' his primal instincts whispered. That's when Naruto stopped. The urge to kill, subsided a little. Naruto tried again, looking at Nick, 'father' Naruto thought, it didn't seem to work. Then his mind let out an unfamiliar word. 'Otōsan' his inner animalistic rage subsided more. He looked at Judy and let a title come to him 'Okasan' he looked at Kurama, 'Niisan' then steam rose around him. He saw visions of a life not his own, of memories belonging to someone else, him saying 'Dattebayo' a lot, Why he did not know. He then heard the voice of his brother.

"Naruto, we were given a task to awaken our race once they have been healed. We must return to the tree and awaken the humans." he heard Kurama say. Naruto stood back up, just as he did that, a red vapor spun around him and Kurama. 'Chakra' was what came to mind. Saving the details for later, Naruto then focused on the area behind Belleweather while pushing the Chakra into his legs. "Thanks, Belleweather-baka" Naruto said. The Ewe turned around only to get punched in the gut by a Chakra powered fist, causing her to fly across the room and painfully slam into and open the large metal doors of the warehouse. Their parents were frozen in shock.

Kurama spoke up next to him, he did not really pay attention though.

"Hang on Kurama, I'm coming Dattebayo!" Naruto said, a bit surprised by the verbal tick. Naruto ran out the door with Kurama at his side.

* * *

Judy watched as her oldest and youngest sons ran out the doorway, the unnatural strength they now possessed. Not only that, but the strange red gas that surrounded their bodies, brimming with power. There was also the strange language they were using. Just what were they saying? It was like they were different mammals entirely.

Just what did Belleweather do to her children?

"This is officer Nick Wilde," Nick spoke into his communication device. "Naruto Wilde and Kurama Wilde have been injected with a modified nighthowler serum and are headed towards rainforest district. Modified serum seems to have given a boost in strength and speed among other things. Caution advised, bringing in sample." Nick sent this message to the precinct. He walked over to Judy.

"We will get our children back Judy." He got into the car. "come on." Judy ran to the other side of the car and got in. Nick drove off to precinct one.

* * *

Naruto and Kurama were hiding inside one of the drain pipes in rainforest district.

"Kurama, what should we do?" Naruto asked.

"We have a job to do Naruto, it's why we were sent here. It's why we created these bodies. We need to get our friends free." Kurama explained.

"You're right, hey Kurama, think we should change into something more… flexible?"

"Maybe conjure some kunai and shuriken while we are at it." Kurama added.

The boys smiled and went through hand signs. "In'yōOnmyōton, banbutsu sozo no jutsu!" the foxes voiced in unison. Chakra started pouring out of their bodies and created two standard sets of ninja equipment with fifty kunai, a hundred shuriken, thirty meters of ninja wire, and a stack of standard paper bombs per pack.

The foxes were wearing navy blue sweat pants, a long sleeved shirt of the same color, and Konoha chunin flak jackets.

"So Kurama, you want to sneak through the city or show off?" Naruto asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I think you know the ansewer to that." Kurama responded with the same mischievous glint in his eyes.

* * *

Nick and Judy were at the precinct putting Belleweather in a medical ward. She had several broken ribs, and her lungs were punctured. So far nobody could find their children, that was until they received a message from rainforest district that two nine tailed foxes were actually prancing through the treetops. Nick and Judy did not believe it until they saw the camera footage. Indeed, their children were hopping from tree to tree like it was second nature.

"Just what was in that serum?" Judy asked. As if On cue, some members of the forensics team ran into the room carrying some documents and the containers that held the serum.

"We analised the serum, we found traces of multiple chemicals, but there was something odd that we came across." A brunette horse said.

We found what looks like an essence of the flower of the borrachero tree." a small black bear holding a clipboard explained.

"The substance is often called devil's breath," the horse added.

Nick and Judy were shaking upon hearing the name of the substance.

"However, the plant seems to have been modified somehow, most likely in an isolated environment."

"We have a current theory on the serum itself, we believe it's goal is to remove the current personality so a different one, the feral instincts, to take it's place and merge the old personality of the mammal with the new one."

"Doing this would most likely make the current antidote useless as the instincts become part of the person."

Nick spoke up, "If that's the goal, why are our sons talking in that tongue? I never heard of savage animals with their own personal language" Nick asked.

The badger answered the vulpine's question. "We have two current theories, the first one requires someone to have MPD, multiple personality disorder. Do either of your sons have anything like that?"

"None that we know of." Judy answered

"Well the second theory is a bit hard to comprehend for some people."

"How exactly?"

"Do either of you believe in reincarnation?"

"When you're girlfriend's hometown reaches the billions in population, it's kinda the only option." Nick quipped, Judy rolled her eyes at that remark.

"Well, we have a second theory, your son's past lives were resurfaced by the serum and thus gave them these skills they have today. This is also strengthened by the fact that whomever gave Belleweather that serum wanted those two in particular to receive it, as though he knew who their past selves were."

"You're starting to delve a bit into the supernatural," Judy said bewilderedly.

"Well that is the only thing we can go on, plus some of the things they did do fall into the supernatural category."

McHorn burst into the room. "Officers Wilde, your children have been spotted heading towards Sahara square.

* * *

Naruto and Kurama were running up the wall that separated rainforest district and Sahara square. As soon as they were at the top, they looked at the sand covered desert district.

"We will have to take Gaara and Shukaku here at some point, don't you agree Naruto?" Kurama asked, looking at his brother, Naruto nodded. The boys' conversation was interupted when their large ears heard the wiring of a helicopter behind them. Inside were at least a dozen SWAT mammals. The foxes stood at the edge of the wall, Sahara square behind them. The various mammals in the helicopter jumped out and surrounded the boys.

"Put your hands in the air!" one of the mammals shouted. The foxes smirked, they raised their arms, and fell backwards. Most of the mammals were shocked by this action and ran to see what happened. Looking down. They saw the foxes gliding!

Naruto smirked, "The Furaitosūtsu no jutsu is a success!" Naruto said, upon closer inspection, one could see thin strands of Chakra like woven cloth in between not only his arms and legs, but also his tails! Naruto made a vertical push with his tails, making him gain speed and go slightly upwards. He could just use wind release to manipulate the wind to hold him up, but this was good.

"Let's land on that building." Kurama pointed to a suitable landing pad. Once on solid ground. They dispelled the jutsu and began jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"You think they will prepare an ambush?" Naruto asked.

"If they can read our obvious pattern, then yes."

In the bullpen, there was a meeting to figure out how to handle the situation with the… unique situation.

"Everyone," the chief began, "We have found a path that the savage animals are taking, based on their route, they should be at the tundra town port within the hour." Bogo pointed at a map with the estimated location that Naruto and Kurama would take. "I want teams of officers in these locations." Bogo pointed at various locations on a map of the port area and began creating teams. "Officers Wilde, you both will be guarding the iceberg bay, dismissed." Bogo concluded, all mammals made their way to their various stake out points in tundra town.

Naruto was were looking at the bay from a safe vantage point, looking at the mammals guarding the port area. Kurama appeared to be in a sitting position napping behind him.

"I have found Nick and Judy." Kurama said as he got out of his meditation and stood up. "They are guarding iceberg bay, West of here."

"Good, let's go Kurama." Naruto smirked and the boys headed down the coast until they got to the bay in question. Nick and Judy were there along with several other officers in full body armor. Naruto looked at the scene and saw an iceberg was in the way of their exit.

"What is the plan Naruto?" Kurama asked pensively.

"Kurama, prepare a small bijuudama and aim it at the iceberg, I will distract the officers." Naruto ordered ashe began to stretch a bit before jumping out of their hiding place and a few meters away from the officers.

"Naruto!" Judy said before stepping out towards him with Nick following closely behind.

"Sorry about this, Mom, Dad." Naruto spoke softly, but they heard him, as did the other officers. In a panic, one of the wolves shot a tranque at Naruto.

Only for him to catch it between his right middle and index finger. Before he threw it back at the perpetrator, hitting him on the wrist.

A hippo reacted to this act of provocation, running towards Naruto who shifted into a custom taijutsu position, he began dodging the hippo's punches, dodging swiftly and effectively tiring the large mammal out. When the mammal's breath became rugged, Naruto began the attack, striking the back knees, the hippo went down with a thud. Two wolves began running towards them then Kurama jumped out of the trees and over the officers. He swallowed something before suddenly swelling like a balloon, and shooting a beam at the iceberg.

There was a bright light that blinded the remaining officers.

All officers fell to the ground.

When the beam dispersed, there was a large hole where the glacier was. Naruto and Kurama walked towards the ocean.

"...Wh-Wait!" Judy said between gasps, she was bewildered. These were her sons, where did they get such power? Her train of thought was interrupted when Naruto stood next to her. He knelt down and took something from her tool belt. Judy looked up and saw it was an active tracker chip. Naruto placed the small item in his kunai holster.

"See you soon." Naruto said before he began walking towards the water, Judy thought they would drown themselves. Then something unexpected happened.

Her boys were walking on water!

Judy reached for the radio on her hip. "Officer Wilde calling in…"

* * *

 **And done, sorry it took so long, I had trouble figuring out what to write for this particular scene.**

 **Furaitosūtsu no jutsu is a jutsu created during the hibernation. it involves weaving thin strands of chakra in between all avalableopenings to glide. Naruto and Kurama weaved these in between each of their tails to push themselves further along.**

 **Thankyou to everyone who was patient and tolerable of my lateness and spelling errors. Since I have been known to abandon stories in the past I will try to wrap this one up quickly.**

 **Ja ne (Ive Always wanted to try that!)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Judy spoke into her communications device. "This is Officer Wilde, Naruto and Kurama Wilde escaped, Naruto has a tracker chip on him, requesting medical attention for squadron."_ Was the last thing Judy remembered before she blacked out. She awoke in a medical bed about eighteen hours later. Nick was sitting at her side. She then saw Chief bogo walk in.

"What's my current stasis chief?" Judy asked.

Bogo looked sternly at Judy. "well, your injuries were minimal, and though you should be taken out of the field for a while due to these, you and your husband are needed especially for this next phase." Bogo explained.

"What phase exactly?" Judy questioned.

"We are going to send a helicopter after your sons. You and your husband are the best chance we have of getting them to come peacefully." Bogo explained, "we are required to give you a choice whether or not to go

Judy did not have to think about her response. "Definitely." Nick smiled at his Wife's enthusiasm

"Well then, let's get going carrots. There is a chopper on the roof waiting for us." Nick said as Judy got up. The three officers walked up the stairs to a Doeing Ch-47 Chinook waiting on the roof. As soon as Nick and Judy were in the Helicopter, it began to take off, bogo waved them off.

* * *

Naruto and Kurama were walking across the ocean, heading towards the god tree. Naruto was walking at a leisurely pace, but Kurama was tense. Once they were dozens of miles out to sea, Naruto spoke up.

"Kurama, something seems to be wrong with you this tensed up. What's going on?" Naruto asked his brother and longtime friend. Kurama responded with a coughing fit, kneeling down with his left hand covering his mouth. Kurama looked at his palm and saw blood.

"This body was not exposed to chakra long enough to handle a tailed beast ball unscathed, without treatment, this vessel will wither in a similar way Yukimaru's body did." Naruto cringed, he had not seen it, but Hinata with her byakugan saw that his chakra system was scrambled, it shortened his lifespan severely and he could never use chakra again.

That is until the God tree healed him.

"So we will need to get to get to the tree within the next few days or you won't make it." naruto concluded.

"Yeah, how long until we get there?" Kurama asked.

"Well, since the continent broke apart some million years ago, certain locations sunk in the ocean. The crater where the final battle was is one of them." Naruto explained, when Sasuke modified the Infinite tsukuyomi Naruto was given a homing sense of sorts to find the tree, thats why he was sent out to awaken the humans. "I estimate another hundred and twenty one miles, at our current pace and the current we are walking on, I would say another day and a half trek."

"Great then, we should reach the tree by then." Kurama answered as they continued walking

Unfortunately for the two foxes, a few hundred feet beneath the water. A black blob with sickly yellow eyes was following them.

* * *

Judy watched looking out the window of the helicopter, the ocean view was indeed beautiful, but she was to worried about her boys to appreciate it.

"Judy, they will be fine. You saw what they did back there." Nick assured while looking at the lagomorph's back, ears droopy. Nick sighed and looked at the map on his phone, he saw the path the boys were taking and looked at the area until he spotted a small island on the trail his sons were taking.

"Hey Carrots, I think I know where our boys are going." Nick said and showed Judy the screen of his phone, seeing the small island.

"You think that is where our boys are?"

"Yup, unless they are going underwater somewhere this is the only solid land close by."

* * *

Naruto and Kurama continued to water walk for a whole thirty six hours, occasionally stopping once and awhile so Kurama could cough up blood. But soon they made it to their destination. A small island about half a mile wide, nothing really special on it, just a large bushy definitely recognised it though, especially when they got to shore and he looked at the nine pointed starlike leaves.

"This is definitely the place." Kurama said, holding one of the leaves between his fingers.

Their moment of peace was interrupted when Naruto looked at the direction they just came from.

"It's seems like we were followed." Naruto said and pointed to the helicopter in the distance.

"Let's find the entrance quickly." with that, the vulpines ran into the Chakra grown forest.

* * *

Judy looked out the window and saw Naruto and Kurama looking at them before running into the dense forest.

Judy's thoughts were interrupted by the pilot speaking "there are no solid places to land. We'll have to drop the ladder." the mammal flying the helicopter said before the door was opened by a wolf who dropped the rope ladder. He began climbing down into the foliage below. Nick, Judy, and the other remaining mammals, save the pilot, soon followed.

When they were on the ground after getting through the leaves, Judy noticed something. The ground was bare of dead leaves, twigs, even soil! The entire ground was solid, natural wood.

"You guys see this too right?" Judy asked.

"What do you mean?" an unnamed tiger asked. Judy pointed out what she perceived.

The wolf then went to one of the leaves and tried plucking it, the piece of foliage would not budge, so he got out a swiss army knife.

"DON'T!" Nick shouted, his head was to the ground, an ungloved hand feeling the surface.

"What is it?" the wolf grumbled. Nick lifted his head up and got out his phone. He turned on some kind of camera. "Look at this," He said. Judy walked over and was shocked at what she saw, Nick was using a heat sensitive camera to look at the tree, it was emitting body heat!

"Just what is this place?" Judy asked herself. Her own phone beeped, Judy looked at it and saw the tracker Naruto had on him. "Come on!" Judy said as she ran in the direction her phone was pointing to.

None of the mammals noticed the black sludge like blob following them.

"So some mammals followed us? Hm." the thing grunted, it's yellow eyes watching them leave before it sunk into the ground.

Or tried to anyway, the ground pushed him back out.

 **"Curse Sasuke and his modifications! no matter, I will just get there the hard way."** the thing said as it sunk between the roots and weaved through them rather slowly.

* * *

Naruto and Kurama were standing at the edge of where the roots went down, making a crater.

"You ready Kurama?" Naruto questioned.

"Do you really need to ask?" Kurama retorted, Naruto smiled before picking his brother up in his arms and began walking down the side of the crater. Several feet down, Naruto came across semi level ground. There he set Kurama down, where he began to walk on his own again. There were several challenges used to keep things out, however the chakra Naruto and Kurama used was able to deactivate those traps.

"If this were a videogame we probably would have to perform all those challenges." Naruto quipped, causing Kurama to snort.

They came to the end of the tunnel. It opened up to a cavern thousands meters wide and hundreds of meters high. In the center of the large cavern was the trunk of the god tree. Between the trunk and the wooden walls of the cavern were several really thick branches with white body shaped bundles hanging from them. At the center of the god tree was a platform with some kind of glowing table. Naruto and kurama used one of the thick branches that was conveniently in front of them as a bridge to the center. Naruto and Kurama walked towards the trunk of the great tree.

Well aware of the mammals following behind them.

* * *

Judy was amazed at the size of this tree, if felt like it went down for miles. She was walking through the tunnel when she heard something thump behind her. She along with Nick turned around and saw the tiger clutching his head on the ground.

The Wolf walked towards the tiger,"You alright?" he asked, the tiger leaned up a bit, one could see the black lines on his face quivering.

"Run." The tiger said before moving his hand, his eye being replaced with a sickly yellow orb.

Black tendrils grabbed the wolf, pulling it down.

"Run Judy!" Nick said as two black tendrils were snaking towards them. Nick grabbed Judy and ran down the tunnel, the black mass rapidly following them.

Judy saw an opening. "We are almost there Nick!" Judy shouted holding his hand, they began to run faster and faster to the opening. Nick and Judy stood on the branch Naruto and Kurama were previously standing on. Nick and Judy did not have any time to admire the scene due to the black mass following them. Judy tripped on a root, Nick turned around and grabbed judy's biceps to pull her up.

Then the black mass caught up to them, two tentacles were posed to strike them down. It looked like this was the end for the Dynamic Duo.

 **"Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!"** Judy heard her son's voice echo before a blue spinning disk flew into the large black blob and exploded. She did not have time to look at where it was before giant glowing golden hands grabbed onto the surprised mammals. "You alright?" Naruto asked, looking at his concerned parent's faces.

"You're mother and I are alright." Nick stuttered out before his face got a stern glare marring it. "You have a lot to explain young tod!" Nick started renting before they heard a groan from the black blob behind them coming back together.

 **"Naruto, we meet again."** the black thing's sickly yellow eyes glaring at the golden fox.

 **"I never thought I would see you again… Zetsu."**

 **"Indeed, but you never sealed all of me, One half was fighting you, the other half was pinned down by that blue haired brat and the MizuKage. They had to leave me with a temporary seal, it wore out after a few hundred years. But with you all hibernating I was free to escape and plot. I had millions of years to do so."** the black Mass known as Zetsu explained. His body splitting in two, one half, or quarter rather, latching and fusing with the tiger and wolf. Meanwhile Nick and Judy were shocked, this thing was millions of years old? Not only that, but her sons were just as old as this thing. Judy's musing was interrupted when a glowing red fox jumped next to Naruto.

"You ready, Naruto?" Kurama asked, getting into a fighting position.

"I think you already know the answer to that, Kurama." both foxes smirked, their chakra cloaks flaring, and charged at Black Zetsu.

* * *

So, we will have a boss battle next chapter. Any suggestions for how the battle should play out? I am trying to decide whether or not the Wolf and Tiger survive, i mean, I need flesh for a different plot twist, but I want to figure out how this should be played out.

For those who don't know about Naruto, Zetsu is, to put simply, the will of a woman nicknamed the rabbit goddess to resurrect her and unite all chakra into one vessel. You can read more about them on the Naruto Wiki.

Thanks for reading this far. Also, after this part of the story is done, should I make a sequel, it will be it's own story, like a new book.

One last thing, for those who think I am going too fast with this story, I totally agree, but I have been known to abandon stories so I want to just finish this one up as best as I can and have at least one completed fanfiction on this site.

Bye, I will try to update as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 9

My attempt at writing a battle scene, let me know what you think in a review or private message.

* * *

Naruto started the battle by creating three cloak less shadow clones and sending them at Zetsu, the first Naruto copy sent a flurry of kicks at the wolf, which it easily blocked, the second clone was making a giant rasengan with the help of the third clone, the wolf threw something at the third clone, scratching it's upper cheek, right under the eye. Said clone finished it's job and there was a poof of smoke where the third clone was when the second tried to hit the tiger with a rasengan, the blue ball missed it's target but scratched the tiger's left bicep. During this, Naruto sat still gathering Chakra. The normally black area around his eyes became a dark blood orange, his slit pupils now had a horizontal bar in the middle, like a goat's eye and a cat's eye mixed together. His pupils were also an ember orange color instead of a golden orange that came with the cloak.

Kurama was also in a meditative position, but what happened with him was a dark red shroud began covering his body, creating giant Chakra tails, by the fourth tail his skin began to peel off, covering him in a black mist. When the mist dispersed, a blackish red, four tailed demon with empty white eye sockets was standing where Kurama was previously. Kurama proceeded to elongate his arms to strike Zetsu. The black mass swiftly dodged the extendable appendages, Naruto and Kurama stood side by side, their paws intertwined, in their hands a purple-red Rasen Shuriken was forming. The blades though were a red orange color

" **Scorch style, Rasen Shuriken!"** the tods shouted, hurling the spinning fireball at Zetsu. Naruto then went through a series of hand signs and a golden chain sprouted from his lumbar (lower back), just above his tails. After Zetsu and his possessed swiftly dodged the fiery ball of death, the chain flew past them and pierced said fiery ball of death, and began swinging it like a wreckingball. Naruto began to swing the thing around in an attempt to hit the infuriating blob.

Nick and Judy were watching this spectacle from a safe distance the whole time.

"What the heck? Are these seriously our kits?" Judy asked.

"I know teens go through a rebellious phase but this is ridiculous." Nick quipped, even in dangerous situations he still has his sense of humor.

"Nick, this is serious, we have to help them!" Judy exclaimed worriedly.

"I don't think there's anything we can do. This looks like a battle of super mammals, I doubt we could help them." Nick explained as he watched Naruto and Kurama to make a second Rasen Shuriken. Which Naruto threw and prepared a second chain, this chain though had a faint red glow to it. Naruto proceeded to aim for the earlier attack.

" **Like I'm going to let you!"** Zetsu shouted and sent the tiger to grab the chain. A foolish mistake. As the tiger got struck. Naruto's eyes widened. Zetsu smirked the only way a… thing, like him can. Until the tiger's arm began to blister and rash, which began to spread like a blight. Zetsu proceed by ripping the tiger's arm off in a grotesque fashion and threw it towards Naruto and Kurama. The tiger in question seemed un-phased by the act as part of Zetsu's body morphed to replace the lost limb. Said limb was caught by Kurama, who took whatever disease was in the flesh and turned it back into red Chakra. He discarded the limb, throwing it into the pit below them. Zetsu was preparing to attack again when he was stabbed by red-orange corrosive Chakra chains from behind. Zetsu turned around and saw a clone with a scratch under it's eye. It was the clone from earlier! It must have created a smokescreen and crawled under them until it was in a blind spot. Zetsu looked at the areas where the Chakra was touching him. He smirked and tried to absorb it. The key word was tried as the corrosive Chakra was making his flesh disintegrate.

" **You accursed Kitsune! Your Chakra is so corrosive it can even consume me! That must have taken practice."** Zetsu said in an almost giddy voice to Kurama, who rolled his eyes and smirked. The clone behind Zetsu using the chains fell backwards, it remained like that for a few seconds before it dispelled. " **But it looks like it uses quite a bit of Chakra, even for you two."** Zetsu spoke, he smirked and heard the buzzing of the Rasen Shuriken behind him. He leaned down and dodged. However, Naruto put his left paw into a half ram symbol. Causing the attack to explode in Zetsu's face. The black pest though was fast and divided his body in half, on portion going into the wolf and tiger. Zetsu looked away from Naruto and Kurama for a fraction of a second. That was his downfall when the foxes appeared from behind his two halves and kicked them into the abyss. The flying thunder god!

" **Nooooooooooooo!"** Zetsu shouted from both halves as he fell. Naruto and Kurama sat down and took a deep breath. Disabling their Chakra cloaks.

"This is our chance Kurama," Naruto huffed. "Let's, end this." Kurama said as they headed towards where Nick and Judy were standing, awestruck by the battle they had just witnessed.

"H-hold it boys!" Judy stuttered out. Still shocked by the fight. "You have a lot of explaining to do!" Naruto twitched his second tail on his right side. Kurama twitched his right ear before he vomited blood. Judy responded by running over to Kurama and holding him. "Son, what's wrong? What can I do to help?" Judy pleaded. Nick ran over and helped his wife and eldest son.

"Get, (cough) get me to the table." Kurama croaked, "this vessel will die before the day's end." Judy became even more shocked, if that was possible.

"Son, you're not going to die on us, I know you won't." Nick assured Kurama.

"He said his body was dying, he just needs to get back to his old body." Naruto said, helping Kurama get up and walk towards the centerpiece of the Arbor cavern, the table was a light tan circle with ripples coming from the center. Three tomoe in the first three ripples. Nick and Judy were unsure what to say in this situation. But they decided to help their boys do what they needed to do. Once the family was at the table, Kurama was set at one end of the table while Naruto went to a wooden fixture in the wall, there he pulled out a container, also made of wood. He brought it over and opened the case, inside were nine tomoe shaped crystals. The thing that was fascinating though was the tiny beasts in the center of the gemstones. Inside each one was a chibi version of the tailed beasts. Nick and Judy quickly noticed one gemstone with a chibi Kurama inside it. "Naruto," Nick spoke, "What are those?" he asked. Naruto's smile spoke nostalgia. "The best description would be that they are keys." Naruto explained.

"Keys to what?" Judy asked.

"To this," Naruto held his arms out, referring to the wooden cavern. "I will explain everything as soon as Kurama is not in a life threatening condition. Is that okay?" Nick and Judy nodded, wanting their oldest to be alright. Naruto laid the crystals on the table. "You ready Kurama?"

"I was born ready." Kurama coughed out, Naruto chuckled at the inside joke. Then they began to chant. (I would recommend listening to the tailed beasts song when reading this next part)

" **Hitotsu, hito yori inemuri, Shukaku!" (One, dozing off more than humans, Shukaku)** the gem of a racoon like creature flew from the pile and into one of the tomoe shaped holes on the outer edge of the table. The Jem flying so suddenly startled Nick and Judy. Then Naruto and Kurama began a second verse.

" **Futatsu, faiyā moete-ru, Matatabi!" (Two, burning with fire, Matatabi)** the blue cat with two tails flew into one of the other holes on the outer rim.

" **Mittsu, mizu nara makasero, Isobu!" (Three, leave the water to him, Isobu)** the three tailed turtle was next, Nick and Judy began to see a pattern.

" **Yottsu, yōgan atsui ze, Son Gokū!" (Four, hot as lava, Son Gokū)** the primate went to one of the slots in the middle of the table.

" **Itsutsu, itsudemo kake-ashi, Kokuō!" (Five, always on the run, Kokuō)** there went the… horse? Dolphin? They would have to ask later.

" **Muttsu, muri sezu awatezu, Saiken!" (Six, not overdoing it and not in hurry, Saiken)** Was that supposed to be a bipedal slug?

" **Nanatsu, nanafushi sora tobu, Chōmei!" (Seven, the flying leaf insect, Chōmei)** Now onto the tomoe in the center, seriously though, who made these things?

" **Yattsu, yappari "wī" da ze, Gyūki!" (Eight, "whee" as expected, Gyūki)** A bull with octopus tentacles, why? All that was left now was the gem with Kurama in it. Naruto seemed to hesitate before preparing for the final line, Nick noticed this.

"Son, wai-" that was all nick got to say before the boys completed their ritual.

" **Kokonotsu, kokon to saikyō, Kurama!" (Nine, past-and-present all-mighty, Kurama)** the boys shouted the last word as the final piece went into the appropriate slot.

There was a moment of utter silence.

But was interrupted by the squelching sound of Naruto and Kurama being impaled by dark spikes of ivory. The table became red with the blood of foxes.

* * *

Does anybody else have a love hate relationship with cliffhangers? I know I do.

So that was certainly unexpected, what happens next? Will Naruto and Kurama die? Will the humans finally wake up? And what happened to Zetsu? You will find out next update… with luck that will be in a month. Until then, please review. I seriously should not need to ask this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy.**

* * *

Nick and Judy were mortified, both their eldest and youngest sons were just impaled by what appeared to be bone Spears. Their blood staining the table.

Naruto coughed, spilling more blood onto the table. "Mom, Dad, don't worry, we might sound like lunatics now, but after what you have seen us do, don't you think we know what we are doing?" Naruto asked with a raspy croak.

"... You mean you knew this would happen?!" Judy said in a mix of anger and fright.

"Yeah, I'm sorry we made you see us like this, (cough) we had to do this, our friends are sealed away."

Nick, with tears still in his eyes, stood up straight, "boys, why don't you tell us about these friends of yours?"

Naruto and Kurama smiled in a way that told the adults their children were thinking of their past.

"Well," Naruto said in a wheezing voice. "Our home was during a time when mammals of today we're still primitive and 'savage,' Kurama and I started out as jailor - prisoner relationship. Only one species was advanced at the time, the humans." Naruto coughed another glob of blood on the table.

"jailor - prisoner relationship?" Judy asked, a little curious as to what they did in their pasts.

"Kurama was born a fox, and not a normal one, he was a giant, and I mean GIANT nine tailed fox, he is a legend in my timeline. However, he also dealt with the savage instincts, and being called a monster or demon tends to let those feelings take control." Naruto hissed when he shifted and the bone piercing him moved. "Kurama was used as a weapon against my village by an ambitious human, he used his own power to hypnotize Kurama into attacking my home village. The man was defeated and Kurama was sealed inside the body of the leader's wife. A woman named Mito Uzumaki."

Nick and Judy were listening intently to the story. Kurama spoke up then.

"Over time the human woman slowly aged and I needed a new jailor. That person was Kushina Uzumaki… Naruto's mother." Nick and Judy were definitely surprised at the statement. When Naruto was born though, things went downhill." Kurama coughed up another glob of blood. "When Naruto was born, a descendent of the man who controlled me kidnapped Kushina and released me, using the same technique his ancestor used on me to attack Naruto's village." Naruto spoke up next.

"My birth parents were killed in the attack and Kurama was sealed inside me. I grew up not knowing of his existence until I was twelve, and really did not get to know him until I was sev-(cough)" more blood spilled onto the table. Naruto spoke in a very raspy croak. "If it turns out we were wrong, just know I was glad to have been raised by you, tell Vivienne, Yoru, and Reynard that we are truly sorry for dying on them like this." Naruto's paw touched his mother's cheek and sent a pulse of chakra through his hand. Naruto croaked out one last thing, "t-thank you, for being the parents we never had." that was all Naruto said as he drew his last breath and became still. Judy closed his eyes and Nick did the same for Kurama's. They did not have long to mourn though as the table with the keys in it began to twist. There was also a pulse as blue lines ran throughout the branches on the tree, making each bandaged body glow a faint blue before being lowered down to the ground. Each one squirming like whatever is in them is trying to escape. Behind Nick and Judy, three small explosions were heard behind them and wooden splinters scattered everywhere. They covered their heads until the splinters stopped falling. Both turned around slowly to look at what happened. From three holes in the wall, one of the creatures which must be a human was wearing a tattered lavender top with black pants and a dark blue piece of cloth around his waist was held up by some kind of purple rope belt, on his feet were open toed shoes. must be a human fashion as the other two had similar footwear.

The one in the middle had pink hair, PINK! She was also wearing a navy blue bodysuit, and a diamond shaped tattoo on her large forehead, (the temperature suddenly dropped a few degrees) with light green eyes.

The third one was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit that was in need of serious repair. He also had strikingly familiar blond hair and deep blue eyes. As well as whisker like marks on his cheeks and a familiar expression on his face.

"N-naruto?" Judy stuttered. The blond human looked at Judy, smiled kindly, and walked over.

"It's good to see you, mother." Naruto said and hugged her, he reached over to Nick and pulled him into the hug as well.

"Naruto," the black haired human spoke up "koko ni kite, watashitachiha kyoshū o kaihō suru koto ga dekimasu."

"Ichi-Byō Sasuke." Naruto said to the black haired human. "Hang on, there is something I need to do first." Naruto walked over to the black haired human, simultaneously, they weaved a series of hand signs. When they stopped, the very tree they were standing on began to shift and squirm around, it was evident that the tree was surfacing when sunlight began peaking through the rooftop. The tree continued to rise out of the earth and expand, stretching out and reaching as far as it could. New leaves and flowers began to grow on the majestic piece of foliage. Behind them, a single piece of fruit sprouted. Naruto picked up the piece of fruit, picking it and getting a very small drop on his finger. Naruto looked at the pink haired human. "Sore wa subete anata no sakura desu" Naruto said in that language again. Just what was he saying?

"totta." the girl bluntly responded. Taking the fruit from Naruto, hefting it a few times before tossing it in the air and punching it. Releasing a sonic boom as the fruit exploded in a light blue cloud. At that time, naruto licked his finger, inhaled, and yelled to an impossible degree.

" **WE'RE BA-ACK!"** Naruto shouted into the cloud as it began to get bigger and cover the planet.

Every mammal on earth heard those two words echo around the world.

* * *

In the lowest parts of the wooden caverns, the mangled form of black Zetsu was clinging to the roots of the tree, attaching himself, he took the mangled bodies of the wolf and tiger inside of himself, becoming a large black blob, with the sound of bones breaking and flesh tearing coming from inside Zetsu's current form. the black mass slowly shrank until Zetsu was the size of one of the pods containing the humans, he then began to uncover the thing he was making, the result was a pale woman with bone white eyes, silver hair that reached her knees, and reddish grey lips. she was wearing bleached versions of what must have been the remains of the clothing worn by the tiger and the wolf restitched by Zetsu.

"Kaa-San" Zetsu said, looking at his mother. "Mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa anata o hobo muryokuna jōtai ni fukkatsu sa semashita"

"Sore wa daijōbudesu, watashi wa fukkatsu shimashita. Soshite ima, watashi wa eikō ni modoru tame ni chakura o atsumeru hitsuyō ga arimasu." Kaguya muttered, plans being put into place. soon she would rise to her former glory and become the rabbit goddess once again.

* * *

 **Sorry that took so long to make everyone, I just wanted the chapter to end in a specific way and needed to fill up the rest of the chapter with other stuff.**

 **So good news, the Humans are awake from their hibernation. B** **ad news, even in a less powerful state, Kaguya has returned.**

 **So thats the end of the story, I left room for a sequel if I ever feel the need to make one. plus I can now say with great certainty that I have compleated at least one story on this site. thank you all for being so patient with me.**

 **Pallendin pie: thanks for the rating.**

 **ItsyoboiAtticus: really glad you like my story, sorry it took so long to update.**

 **Matt: as you can see, the wolf and tiger are not in the best shape.**

 **Randomly tallented: I know, I cant wait to hear a dubbed version of it.**

 **draco7347: glad you like the story.**

 **Foxesroses: as you can see I've Updated, sadly this is the last chapter. as for writing more chapters in the form of a sequel I am debating it as sequels have been known to ruin franchises and stories.**

 **If anyone wants to make a sequel to this story, go on ahead. If the time it took me to update says anything, I most likely wont be the one to write it. thanks for reading my story, don't forget to PM or review.**


End file.
